Bare
by keepcalmandbelieveinthetether
Summary: The first time Finn and Rachel meet their naked. AU Finchel. Prompt from finchel-prompts.
1. I want you to want me

**A/n: credit goes to Finchel-prompts. I own nothing. **

Finn made his way strategically around the sleeping girl's room narrowly missing a spikey heel that was lying among the clothes on the Latina girls' side of the room. He hadn't noticed in his hormone induced frenzy that the other half of the room was in a neat order, everything had been aligned up perfectly including the made up bed that housed a bunch of beanie babies. Finn rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of – oh what was her name…._Samantha? No, Satan...wait no, Santana! _– roommate. They were in college for crying out loud what kind of nerd had beanie babies crowding their bed.

He walked around the room carefully gathering up all of his clothes in his plan to make his routine exit from yet another college girl's room. Finn had become the big man on campus within his first few weeks at Ohio State due to his pull as the football team's quarterback. It felt good to a part of an actual winning team for once and the girls flocked to him like seagulls. Santana was just the most recent of many. Finn bit his bottom lip noting that he had yet to find his boxers on Santana's side of the room and figured it had to have been thrown across to her roommate's side. Still in his birthday suit Finn laid the articles he did have on the bed being sure to cover up those creepy beanie babies eyes, he felt like they were looking at him in all his glory; not that he had anything to be ashamed about.

Getting down on his knees Finn braced himself bending over to look under the twin sized mattress. **"Got ya!"**__Finn exclaimed stretching the full length of his body under the bed reaching for his plaid boxers that had found themselves thrown to the other side of the room.

"_**Is there a reason you're under my bed naked?" **_Finn halted all movements when he heard an unknown female voice. Quickly gaining his composure he rushed out from under the bed, his boxers long forgotten and stood up bracing himself for what would obviously be a reprimanding on his part from what he suspected was the nerd that owned the beanie babies. What he had not been expecting was to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her wet brown hair framed her angelic face that held the biggest brown eyes that felt like they looked straight into his soul and full pink lips that he felt an intense urge to kiss. Shaking his head of his thoughts his eyes drifted down with the water that was dripping down the curve of her breast. He had been so mesmerized by her face that he hadn't even realized she was bare naked herself. She was at least a foot shorter than him but her legs looked like they went on forever and he imagined having those legs wrapped around his waist as he sucked on – _**"Uh hello?" **_the voice interrupted him for the second time that night.

"**I could ask you the same thing doll face." **He smirked raising an eyebrow in the mystery girl's direction. _**"I'm in a towel that is completely different as well as the fact that I'm in my own room." **_She glared up at him cheekily. _**"You might want to check on that babe." **_Finn chuckled allowing his gaze to fall and sweep over her impressively tight body once again. His smirk grew when he noticed her eyes bug out of her head when she followed his gaze and took in the snow white fluffy towel wrapped loosely around her feet. **"Oh my god! This is em-STOP LOOKING AT ME!" **she screeched grabbing the towel in a haste from the floor and wrapping it tightly around her frame.

"**No need to be ashamed you have a great body in fact I'd like to see what you can do with it." **Finn all but growled out, lust washing over him like a bucket of cold water.

"**Thanks but Rachel Berry doesn't do Santana's sloppy seconds." **Rachel replied tightening her grip on her towel before grabbing his clothes for him and all but tossing them out of the room eyeing him in a gaze that basically told him to get out before she called the cops.

Finn slid on his jeans not caring that his boxers were still under Rachel's bed and walked towards the door with the rest of his clothes balanced in his grasp. **"Well someone needs to get laid. See ya later prude." **He winked closing the door behind him. There was something about this girl and he had to find out what it was. Little did he know a hurt Rachel was leaning against the other side of the door thinking the same exact thing.

**A/N: This is going to by my first official multi chapter story so review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Don't stand so close to me

"When you do something beautiful and nobody noticed, do not be sad. For the sun every morning is a beautiful spectacle and yet most of the audience still sleeps."

John Lennon

**A/N: I own nothing and all credit for the idea goes to finchel-prompts on tumblr. **

Rachel took a sip of her water as she waited for Ryder to come get her. The two had met in her music appreciation class and had instantly hit it off with one big exception; Ryder had a huge crush on her. Although she was very flattered Rachel just didn't see him in that way at all. Rachel had suffered her fair share of heartbreak in the past and she wasn't too keen to get hurt again, which is why she chose to focus on making her transcript look spectacular in hopes that she would have a better chance at getting into NYADA next year.

Her thoughts drifted back to the stranger that had trampled all over her beanie babies and her thoughts. She had to admit he had quite an impressive physique; the perfect male specimen. Except for his mouth; other than looking thin and kissable the words that came out of it had immediately brought her from her ogling and filled her with rage at his assumptions. _Just because she had beanie babies did not mean she was a prude! _Rachel declared under her breath as Ryder made his way over to her.

"**Who's a prude?" **He asked wrapping an arm around her in an effort to give her a weirdly awkward side hug. _"__**Oh no one." **_She gulped hoping he would let it go. She wasn't ready to share the story of last night's hunky asshole that she had been thinking about all night. _**"So I finally get to meet the guys huh?" **_she smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around her. He was always finding ways to touch her and although she did mind it she sometimes just let him have his moment. Ryder was in a band called the quarterbacks with some friends of his from the universities football team and she was finally going to hear them for the first time now that Ryder had decided it was time for her to come meet the guys at their rehearsal. To say she was excited was an understatement. She knew from class that Ryder had a killer voice and although he said they rotate who sings what in the band she knew that if he was a part of it they had to be good and one could never have too many musically inclined friends.

"**Excited are we? You know I have to warn you most girls find me irresistible after they see me preform." **He joked lightly giving her that ever present smirk on his face**. **

"_**Oh so that's what happened with Marley!" **_she grinned rolling her eyes at him as she stepped forward slightly in an effort to remove his grasp from around her shoulders. Marley was another friend of theirs they had met in music appreciation and she had been hopelessly crushing on Ryder since day one. In Rachel's opinion she was a far better match for Ryder than she was but of course Ryder just wouldn't accept that fact.

"**Ha you're just a regular comedian." **He glared at her playfully leading her through a front door of the house that she assumed belonged to the friend he had called Puck that shared the house with his girlfriend and their daughter Beth.

After grabbing himself and Rachel a beer from the refrigerator Ryder led her through a hall way and into the garage that held three other guys, a beautiful blonde woman, and a sort of instruments ranging from a drum set to a keyboard. All eyes turned to her as Ryder began introducing her to the group.

She had come to learn that the blonde was Quinn, Puck, the bass guitarist was the one with a skunk-like patch of hair on his head, Sam the electric guitarist, and Blaine was the keyboard player. **"Where's Finn?" **she heard Ryder ask from his position next to her and wondered who Finn could be – _did his parents like fish or something?_

Rachel was immediately brought out of her thoughts when a distinct grunt could be heard behind the group from a male figure that was bent over fetching something out of his bag. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she got a better look at the ass that was encased in the dark denim jeans. _She knew that ass! _Her throat went dry when the owner of the ass confirmed her suspicions as he stood to his full height.

"**You!" **Finn excitedly croaked out taking a step closer to her. **"Knew you would come begging for me eventually, took a little longer than I thought you would though." **He remarked arrogantly his eyes never leaving Rachel's even as they glared right through him.

His focus was only interrupted by Ryder who was looking between the two of them with a worried expression on his face. **"Um you two know each other?" **

Finn opened his mouth to reply but Rachel had already beaten him to the punch and her response was defiantly amusing. _**"No, I've just seen him naked!" **_Rachel bit out placing her hands on her hips as Finn said the only thing that his Neanderthal brain could think of "**Ditto."**

**A/N: Bare with me on the punctuation I am horrible with it. I hope you like the second chapter and reviews would be amazing. Please and thank you. **


	3. Open your heart

**A/N: I own nothing and credit for the idea goes to Finchel-prompts. **

"_**You!" **__Finn excitedly croaked out taking a step closer to her. __**"Knew you would come begging for me eventually, took a little longer than I thought you would though." **__He remarked arrogantly his eyes never leaving Rachel's even as they glared right through him. _

_His focus was only interrupted by Ryder who was looking between the two of them with a worried expression on his face. __**"Um you two know each other?" **_

_Finn opened his mouth to reply but Rachel had already beaten him to the punch and her response was defiantly amusing. __**"No, I've just seen him naked!" **__Rachel bit out placing her hands on her hips as Finn said the only thing that his Neanderthal brain could think of "__**Ditto."**_

"**Wait did you two…?" **she could hear Ryder asking for an explanation beside her and bit her lip at intense look Finn was currently giving her as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, a slight blush rushing up her neck and covering her cheeks.

"_**EW no. Besides I'm too much of a prude for good old' Finn." **_ She responded cheekily huffing before turning her back to Finn and walking towards the other side of the garage wanting to get away from the guy that had been invading her thoughts since last night. _Had it always been this small? _

Finn let out a muffled sound as he slid his rather large hands down his face and followed her to the other side immediately feeling horrible for how he had acted towards the girl. **"Look, I was an ass-and could I just apologize please?" **he asked her slightly annoyed when he heard her mutter _no shit Sherlock _under her breath. Rachel's gaze softened and she nodded letting him continue. **"Thank you, now as I was saying…I'm sorry I was such a dick to you last night you got under my skin and brought it out of me and I'm sorry okay?" **he apologized sticking his bottom lip out further giving her a puppy dog expression as he begged for her forgiveness. A small smile formed on Rachel's face as she gazed into his amber eyes momentarily forgetting there were other people watching them in the room.

"_**Okay, clean slate…I'm Rachel Berry; it's nice to meet you." **_ She introduced herself for the theatrical effect knowing full well they already knew each other's names. **"Finn Hudson." **He smiled going along with her just glad that he could dig himself out of the hole he had made with her.

"**Alright now that you two had your moment could we maybe practice?" **Puck asked playfully tearing both Rachel and Finn from their unspoken gaze at each other. She watched as Finn made his way over towards the microphone set up in the front while the other guys made their way to their respective instruments, Ryder filling in on the drums for Finn.

Rachel sat on the couch next to Quinn smiling softly as Sam began to play the notes to _Cheap tricks' I want you to want me; _one of her personal favorites. Her breath hitched in her throat as Finn began singing the lyrics and she could have sworn he had just winked at her. It was then that Rachel took in all of Finn. The blue jeans he wore fit him like a glove and as her gaze traveled up she noted that he had taken off his sweater and was now displaying a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed off his arms in the best way possible, he had a bit of stubble on his chin which he had not had last night and she thought this only made him look even sexier wanting to see what that stubble would feel like between her legs. There was no denying it Rachel Berry was attracted to Finn Hudson. She took a chance and glanced up at his face immediately blushing when she saw that he was intently staring at her and she could just hear the smirk he was wearing as he sang the last bit of the song and she felt as though the world had stopped around them as he sang the final lyric directly to her. "**I want you to want me." **Rachel shook herself from the spell that Finn Hudson had put her under and started clapping in excitement. Ryder had been right these guys were good and she couldn't wait to hear more.

After a few more covers both Ryder and Puck taking their turn at the mic and Rachel was feeling as if she had found herself joined in a small family and she couldn't have been happier. Things with Finn had been solved and she had loved the rest of the group from the first moment; maybe it was time she started making more connections and getting the whole college experience. She'd been so insistent on getting her transcript perfect she had forgotten to just live. Puck suggesting they go out for the night to the karaoke bar on campus immediately heightened her excitement as she was always ready to provide her peers with a show.

Once the group had made it to the karaoke bar and signed their names on the signup sheet some solo, some duets or groups and gotten their drinks it was time to get the night started. Rachel had run into Kitty a girl that she worked in the dean's office with and had immediately invited her over to join them taking to the chance to introduce a mesmerized Ryder to her. The two had immediately hit it off and Rachel soon found herself sitting next to Finn at the table once the other guy's girlfriends had come except Blaine who was dating Finn's step brother who was currently at NYU. Mercedes, Sam's girlfriend had immediately become Rachel's duet partner for the night both of them having their own diva attitude when they sang.

The MC's voice had interrupted the girl's conversation when Rachel heard her own name being called along with Finn's. She glanced up shocked since she hadn't grouped them together herself and immediately began chewing on her bottom lip in nervousness once she saw Finn giving her a daring smirk. **"What do you say babe?" **he asked holding out his hand for her to take as he stood to make his way to the stage. _**"I never turn down a chance to perform." **_She replied grasping his hand trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that was coursing through her body at the small touch.

Once on stage Rachel had tried to tell Finn how she had a set of spectacular duets in her repertoire but he had just given her a look and shushed her before telling her they were singing a mash up of borderline and open your heart which made her heart beat faster at the thought. (A/n: Rachel italics Finn bold both italic bold) The music started and Rachel cast a side glance towards Finn as she began singing the notes.

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be. _

_I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free. _

_Stop playin with my heart' finish what you start' when you make my love come down. _

_If you want me let me know, baby let it show, honey don't you fool around. _

**Don't try to resist me. **

**Open your heart to me, baby. I'll hold the lock and you hold the key. **

_**Open your heart to me darlin' I'll give you love if you, you turn the key. **_

_Something in your eyes is making such a fool of me. _

**You're making me, you're making such a fool of me.**

_**I see you on the street and you walk on by**_

**You're on the street I see when you're walking by. **

_**When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see. **_

**Oh (x7)**

_**So you choose to look the other way, well I've got something to say!**_

_**Open your heart to me, baby. I'll hold the lock and you hold the key. **_

_**Open your heart to me darlin' I'll give you love if you, you turn the key. **_

**Open your heart I'll make you love me.**

_**I'll hold the lock and you hold the key. Open your heart to me darlin' **_

_**I'll give you love if you, you turn the key. **_

_**Oh ohh oh (x2)**_

_**Open your heart with the key. **_

At some point during the song Rachel and Finn had moved so they were standing face to face only inches away and she felt the urge to just pull him to her level and kiss him and judging by the look in his eyes he was feeling the same exact way. The moment was interrupted by the crowd cheering loudly for the two of them. Finn tugged on her hand and led her off the stage and back towards the table leaning down momentarily to whisper in her ear. **"That was…wow." **He told her smiling fondly at her as he used another hand to swipe a stray eyelash that had fallen on her cheek before turning around to rejoin the group. _**"Wow doesn't even do it justice." **_Rachel muttered to herself holding her cheek where Finn's thumb had just been. She hadn't known Finn a whole 24 hours yet and she could already feel that smile of his tugging on her heart strings.

**A/N: Songs belong to Madonna, Cheap Trick, and Glee. Reviews would be amazing I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story or not due to the lack of interest so if you would like for me to continue please let me know. Thank you! **


	4. Loving him was red

"_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red"_

_Taylor Swift (Red)_

**A/N: I own nothing sadly. Also wanted to say a big thanks to those that have reviewed and I will definitely continue this story now! **

It had been a few days since Rachel had seen Finn and the group of people she now considered dear friends of hers and Rachel felt as though a piece of her heart was missing. What scared her most is she felt like that was all because of one tall, dark, and cocky guy Rachel had found herself smitten with in less than a day.

After their impromptu duet Finn had become slightly distant cutting his joking with her in half before leaving the bar early with just a nod of his head telling everyone he had to work the next morning. Rachel had been fine with that until she heard Puck tell everyone that Finn was on his way to get some and she had felt as if someone had reached inside her and squeezed on her heart to tightly. It was that exact reason that Rachel found herself completely avoiding the thought of Finn and that stupid smirk of his. It was time for her to get back to work on perfecting her vocal and theatre abilities; not that they needed anymore perfecting. She'd felt that same hurt feeling she had felt over Finn one to many times and she was done. She didn't need a man; the future Tony's she would get would make up for that.

It was this type of thinking that had led her to the new café off campus that she had been delighted to hear about from Kitty. Her neck was craned upwards looking at the colorful chalk board that held a variety of dishes along with different types of coffees and teas. It was her turn to order in no time and as she reached in her wallet to pay the cashier she felt a large hand being placed on her shoulder and a gruff "It's on me," coming from what seemed like a foot away from her. But Rachel didn't need to turn around to see who it was she could tell automatically from the sparks that were firing themselves off throughout her body making her go weak in the knees. She bit her bottom lip turning to face him. _"Finn, you don't need to do that. I'll have you know modern woman in today's society are perfectly capable of__**-"Rachel**_ never did get to finish her sentence as Finn's index finger came to rest on her lips in a shushing manner as he paid for her food as well as his own.

He had led her to a table by the window and slid in across from her as Rachel sat there quietly mesmerized at the feel his finger had left on her lips. **"Earth to Rachel…" **she heard his voice call out to her through her hazy thoughts. _"Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking about stuff (you and how you have constantly been on my mind)" _she replied being sure not to say the last part out loud. It was obvious that Rachel had misread the signs at the bar and the garage and possibly even now. She knew Finn's type and all he wanted was sex and that was never going to change.

"**You still thinking about my hot body?" **he asked her smugly wiggling his eyebrows at her for affect. _"What!? No, just Ew." _Rachel replied rolling her eyes at his cockiness. She'd never met someone that was so full of themselves except for…well herself. She looked up at him to see him fanning hurt and holding his hand over his right side in what she figured he thought was his heart. _"Nice try, you're hearts on the other side" _she told him placing her own hand on his chest in the right spot and she blushed when he looked at her with that intense gaze and she could have sworn she felt his heart beat start to pick up speed and she immediately pulled her hand away; already missing the warmth of his chest. _"So, um you moon any other girls poor roommate when they walk in or am I just special?" _she joked with a smirk of her own as their food came out and her stomach growling broke the silence of his gaze that were basically telling her _she was special. _

But Rachel shook it off and grabbed her to go bag with her burger inside and stood up much to Finn's dismay. _Had he wanted to have lunch with her? _Her heart raced with the possibility but her head told her to stop thinking about him that way he's just a guy that humps and dumps but even as she told herself that she knew there was more than meets the eye to him. _"I'm sorry I have to go back to work, I just got to-go…thanks for buying me lunch though it was very chivalrous of you. Rain check?" _she asked only receiving a nod in her direction for the second time with Finn.

Once outside Rachel let out an exasperated sigh she had been holding in since Finn had walked up to her. Could he just pick a damn side? One minute he was all looking at her like she was the most important thing in his life and then the next he was looking at her as if she was just a plaque with boobs. She didn't understand him at all and she just didn't have time to deal with this kind of behavior at all. Stomping her way to the deans building Rachel took her lunch break in the back room and prayed for a way to forget about Finn Hudson.

A few hours later, Rachel had found herself in her dorm room with a bowl of popcorn and her laptop open to Netflix. She'd promised Ryder she would start watching soon so she could catch up to him and with her homework done for the week and Santana out probably screwing whatever she could catch Rachel figured it was as good a time as any.

She had just finished the first two episodes and was already completely entranced by the show. Her effort to start the next one was stopped when she heard a knock on her door. Sighing Rachel pulled her tiny pajama shorts down as far as they could go and made sure her top was situated before bracing herself for what would probably be the second drunken frat boy of the night. _Oh the joys of co-ed dorms. _

Swinging the door open she did not expect to see Finn there, let alone a Finn that looked as if he had gone through hell. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were puffy and red and he looked as if he had been crying for hours and her heart broke at the sight of him and she had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around him and bury his face in the crook of her neck. _"Finn…what happened?" _she asked afraid of what could cause this big of a man this much pain. **"Look, I know we barely know each other and I've been a dick to you more than once but could I stay here tonight?" **he pleaded and everything in Rachel screamed for her to tell him no but she found herself nodding as she stepped out of the way to let him in.

Rachel turned to see Finn had laid himself face down on her bed and her heart would have jumped for joy if it hadn't been for the circumstances. She still had no clue what was going on with Finn, hell she barely even knew who Finn was. _"Finn…what happened?" _she asked him again as she took in the sight of him rolling over and sitting up to face her, with him sitting they were now at eye level and all she could see in his eyes was pain and worry. **"My mom…she's been in an accident and they don't know if she's going to be alright." **His broken voice sobbed out and she gasped as he reached out and pulled her to him. Rachel did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her tiny arms around his giant frame, her knees touching the edge of the bed as one hand worked its way through his messy locks and the other rubbed his back softly. _"Finn, I'm so sorry." _She choked out not being one that was good in these kinds of situations. _"Should I call Pu-" _**"No, I'm not sure why I came here I just started walking and next thing I knew I was here." **He told her and her heart sped up faster at his revelation. When his world was falling apart he had come to her; a girl he barely knew. Rachel knew one thing for sure, no matter what she was going to be there for Finn whether as a friend or more she wasn't so sure of.

**A/N: Again I just wanted to thank you guys so much for the reviews. Also Doctor Who is amaze balls. I just started on Matt Smith and he is making the pain of losing David Tennant a bit easier. Defiantly a recommended show. Chapter five should be up within a few days. : P **


	5. Sparks fly

_"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards._

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far."_

_- Taylor Swift (sparks fly)_

* * *

**A/N: I love these reviews people! Thank you so much for your good and critiquing reviews they have helped so much! Now as always, I own nothing. **

* * *

The cool water running over Rachel's hands as she washed the bowl she had been using before Finn showed up was like a bucket of cold water being tossed onto Rachel's emotions. She still wasn't sure what had led him here to her; she figured he must have been hoping for Santana but had to settle for her. She felt sorry for him, no one should have to go through life this early with the possibility of losing their mother but at the same time she had to guard her heart and protect herself from everything that Finn was and could be for her.

She supposed that she could make it without being romantically linked to Finn for her hearts sake and just be a good friend to him. So that was exactly what she had done; holding him while his body wracked with sobs at the thought of his mother dying, his tears bleeding through the thin fabric of her tank top. Once Finn had gotten control of himself and laid back on her bed she excused herself going to change. She'd stayed in there longer than she had planned but she just couldn't go back in there and face him; she needed time to get control of herself as well.

Rachel knew having these feelings for Finn this early and knowing so little about him was completely ludicrous but she couldn't stop herself from feeling sparks every time he was near her. But she wasn't sure if Finn felt what she was feeling and she couldn't take that chance; not again. Her most recent ex-boyfriend had been the last of a long list of men who had disappointed or broken Rachel's heart. Jesse; had been the worst of them all. He had treated her horribly and at the time she was so star struck and happy that someone like him could even notice her she didn't care. But as time went on her friends and family started noticing how bad it really was. It started with a few insults on her appearance here and there with him claiming he was helping her get ready for what the paparazzi would say. Then he had started telling her who she could hang out with, what she could wear, eat, etc. and if there was one thing she regretted most about Jesse it was letting her friends go to the backburner in her life as per his request. Rachel had lost herself completely in the relationship and after a summer full of heartache after Jesse had gotten tired of her she told herself that he was the last person that would ever make her feel that way again. So she had stopped dating and started focusing on friends, family, and her dreams. She was Rachel Berry and no man was going to stand in her way of her dreams and happiness; not even the tall boy that was laying on her bed with his long legs bending over the edge.

She'd lost herself in her thoughts of Finn, Jesse, and herself when the sharp ringing of a cellphone brought her back into the real world. She knew it wasn't hers so it had to have been Finns. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard his muffled voice talking to whoever was on the other line. She tried not to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself when she heard Finn's tired and emotional voice asking someone named Burt if his mom was going to be alright.

Rachel straightened up continuing with the dishes when she heard the shuffle of feet walking towards her. _"Any news?" _she asked looking up at him softly. She noted Finn's tense state as he looked at her rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. **"Burt said I should head to Lima in the morning." **He answered and she had to hold back her shock when he said Lima the very place she had grown up. _"Lima, Ohio?" _she asked him quietly finishing the washing part as Finn stood beside her and began drying the dishes for her. _How homey. _

"**Yea, you know it?" **he asked her as he put all his stress into rubbing the dish in his hand dry. _"Sort of, I'm from there. I went to Carmel." _She replied biting back a chuckle at how close they had been all their lives and yet so far apart. **"No way, I went to McKinley." **He told her the smile evident on his face for the first time since he had arrived. **"Do you maybe…want to go with me?" **he breathed out shyly keeping his gaze on his hands. Nothing had prepared her for that question. _"Finn…I know nothing about you other than you sleep around and you play the drums." _She replied; regret filling her when she noticed Finn's jaw begin to tense before he tossed the towel down and cornered her against the sink his index finger lifting her chin so that her gaze met his.

"**You're right we don't but there's something between us Rachel, you know it and I know it. We owe it to ourselves to find out what exactly that something is. I'm not saying marry me or anything I'm just saying get to know me and I'll get to know you." **His words washed over her filling her heart with warmth as she nodded her head at him unable to think of any words to say.

She gasped when he leaned in closer, his lips grazing hers slightly and looking into her eyes as he leaned in again this time applying more pressure. Her lips molded perfectly to his and she couldn't breathe or think straight as his tongue ran over her bottom lip begging for entrance that she couldn't grant fast enough. But as his hands started to slide under her top and rub the patch of skin that they were placed on reality hit her like a train. Pushing Finn back slightly she caught her breath, her mind spinning at a thousand miles a minute from the intensity she had felt with just that simple kiss. She'd never felt that way with Jesse or any other guy for that matter. But here she was putting a stop to the sparks that were spreading throughout her body.

She could tell that Finn was confused by her sudden change in mood but she knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn't very well get to know him with his tongue down her throat no matter how good it felt. _"Finn, yes there is something here but we need to slow down. I've had my heart broken one to many times and I won't let it happen to me again. I'll go with you to Lima…but only as a friend nothing more. It's going to take a lot more than sweet words and a great kiss to get me." _she explained to him knowing that this was the best step for them in the long run. Whether they end up as more or if they stayed friends Rachel had to protect her heart.

Finn looked at her in understanding and backed away with a small smile. **"Well then I'm going to go pack and I'll pick you up here in the morning?" **he asked her shyly placing his hands in the pockets of his tan shorts. _"I'll see you in the morning." _She answered giving him a small smile of her own before leading him out the door. She was just about to close it when Finn put his hand up to stop her. **"Thanks for not slamming the door in my face, most people would."**

"_I'm not most people." _She replied with a small laugh that hitched in her throat when Finn's lips touched the top of her head in a gentle and sweet kiss. **"No you're definitely not" **was the last thing Rachel heard before Finn left her to think about everything that had happened in the past few hours.

* * *

**A/N: I know you hate me! But a review pointed out that Rachel should make Finn work for her heart and I agree completely! Leave reviews and/or ideas on the route you think Finn and Rachel should take! Until next time, chow my darlings! **


	6. I'll stand by you

**A/N: Afternoon all! I'm terribly sorry for the delayed update had a lot going on this week. So some reviews wanted Finn's pov and one review said that the bold text I've used is distracting so I am going to attempt to do both and we will see how it turns out. As always I own nothing. **

* * *

Finns fingers were drumming along the edges of the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing on the radio. Rachel and he had just set out the four-hour long journey to Lima and the silence was starting to drive him mad. He took a moment to glance over at Rachel who was sitting with her feet folded underneath her and had a faraway look on her face as she watched the trees wisp by as he drove on the back road from their university. They'd only been driving for a total of thirty minutes but with Rachel's silence it had felt like a never-ending medley of journey songs. Not that he minded Journey, there was just another voice he would rather hear.

"Let's play the get to know me game!" he exclaimed causing Rachel to jump slightly. "Sorry." He smirked placing his large palm back on the steering wheel. "But yea, let's play since you seem really hung up on the fact that we don't know each other." He winked knowing somewhere inside of him that would rile the tiny girl up. _"Fine Finn, ask away." _She replied giving him a small smile as she turned slightly in her spot so she was now angled towards him.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked going the easy route first. _"Wow, did you think of that all on your own? – turquoise." _She answered rolling her eyes at his simplicity. _"Yours?" _

"Oh no you don't ask a new question that's much too simple for you Berry." He winked smirking as her brows knitted together as she began to seriously think of a question. _"OK what does Finn stand for?" _

"Finnegan," he groaned hating his name. He could practically feel her sigh in relief and it got him curious. "What did you think it stood for?" he asked her slightly confused.

"_I thought your parents just really liked fish."_ She mumbled to him getting offended when he burst out laughing. "You're something else Rach." He replied still barking from laughter as the nickname rolled effortlessly from his tongue. The smile on his face grew when she told him she hated him and crossed her arms over her chest with a glare thrown his way. Rachel Berry was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had stopped at a little diner about two and a half hours out from their school. Finn had told her he could wait until they got to Lima but Rachel had insisted that the constant growl of his stomach was not something she intended to listen to for the rest of the trip.

So there he was watching as Rachel scarfed down a batch of fries with a burger to match his own order and Finn couldn't help but think she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "I'm so glad you actually eat, my last girlfriend was a vegan…I kept forgetting and accidentally giving her real meat and then playing it off as fake meat…she dumped my ass when she found that out." He told her laughing at the antics of the girls he used to date as Rachel joined in with him.

The conversation between the two had flowed greatly since the two had started the game and Finn had found that he definitely liked the Rachel Berry he was getting to know, he just hoped she felt the same. She had told him all about her hopes of one day becoming a Broadway star; he told her she would be. She told him she was scared her looks would hold her back especially her nose; he told her she was beautiful and not to change a thing. He'd learned almost everything there was to know about Rachel Berry from the fact that she had two dads and a surrogate mother who had messed with her head pretty badly in high school to the fact that when she's embarrassed her blush goes all the way to her ears.

He'd told her that he was scared football would be the only thing he was ever good at; she told him he was nearly as good as she was with music. He told her that he was terrified that he would lose his mom; she didn't say anything but grasped his hand tightly in her own. He'd told her everything from how he felt the day he and his mom moved in with Kurt and Burt to his small stint in the army to honor his dad. Never in his life had he met anyone that was able to listen to him so intently and not make him feel like he was wasting his time or that he was an idiot for every small slip up he made. He knew at that moment that Rachel Berry was going to be someone special for him and he hoped he could make her realize that he was something special too.

* * *

Finn held in a sigh as they pulled into the parking lot of Lima Memorial Hospital. This was the very place his mother had always worked at and he was terrified that she was now a patient there. He looked over at Rachel as she gave him a small nod of encouragement before hopping out of the truck and walking through the doors by his side. He was so glad she had agreed to come with him, he didn't know if he could do this on his own.

He'd found the room the nurse had told them his mother was in and Finn stared blankly at the door unable to move an inch. Behind that door held Finn's worst fear in the world and he wasn't sure if he could face it head on. Rachel seemed to realize what was happening without him even having to say anything and slipped her tiny hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He smiled at the fact that she somehow knew just what he needed without needing to be told or needing to say anything in return.

With Rachel's hand still laced in his own Finn pushed the wood door forward and walked in with Rachel at his side. There was his hero, with tubes and IVs all around her, the silent beep of the machine the only noise that could be heard in the room. Carol let out a strangled sound that sounded like his name and Finn walked over immediately to the bed replacing Rachel's small hand with his mother's. "Hey mom, I'm here…so don't you dare leave." He told her fighting back the tears that he had held in ever since he had found himself at Rachel's the night before. Rachel once again stood beside Finn this time placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she let him have his moment with his mother. Being here and having Rachel and his mother next to him was the only thing Finn needed to finally feel content for the first time since he had heard the words _there's been an accident. _

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now folks, I hope you like it and I hope I did Finn's pov justice. Thank you for your support with this story it means a lot to me. Reviews, critics, whatever are always welcome!**


End file.
